


Wystarczy miesiąc, by wszystko runęło

by Aruccio, pierogis



Series: Trzy Dni [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, And Enj, And doesn't respect personal space, Angst, Canon Era, Enjolras Lives, Five Years Later, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Gavroche Lives, Grantaire Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Javert Lives, Javert is ok with it, Javert is unaware of his feelings, M/M, Plot Twist, Shameless Musical References, Slow Burn, Trauma, Valjean Lives, Valjean still likes hugs, Valjean's Existential Crisis, Work In Progress, and R, and Valjean's feelings too, not too much of Gavroche, plot without porn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruccio/pseuds/Aruccio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierogis/pseuds/pierogis
Summary: Javert przez pięć lat starał się odzyskać spokój - i po części mu się to udało. Jednak Valjean nie potrafi o nim zapomnieć i po pięciu latach wysyła list, który ponownie wprowadza chaos w życie Javerta.





	1. Przeszłość

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień wcześniej, bo była dzisiaj chwila wolnego i naszła mnie myśl, że stworzę już tę powieść dzisiaj, zamiast w jutro w piątek. Trochę weny wróciło, ale pisać jednocześnie to, jeszcze jeden fik, i jeszcze modern (nie, nie opublikuję w najbliższym czasie)...  
> ~Aru

W kwietniu tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestego ósmego roku z Paryża został wysłany list. Był to pierwszy list od pięciu lat wysłany przez tego mężczyznę. List został nadany do pewnego domu w niewielkim, biednym miasteczku na północy Francji. Nie był w niczym niezwykły - traktował o komunii córki autora i zapraszał na to wydarzenie.

Jego odbiorcą miał być wysoko postawiony inspektor policji. Listonosz rozpoznał jego imię i zamiast zanieść do domu, odniósł na komisariat. Dobrze się złożyło, bo odbiorca już nie mieszkał w Montreuil.

Na szczęście wiadomosć nie zaginęła - dzięki sławie policjanta jego były przełożony mógł posłać list dalej - do miasta, w którym mężczyzna pracował aktualnie.

Tym sposobem list wrócił do Paryża.

Do Prefektury trafił wcześnie rano, wraz z wozem pocztowym przyjeżdżającym po świcie. Jego adresat zjawił się na miejscu kilka godzin później, wraz z początkiem zmiany.

 

* * *

 

\- List do ciebie, monsieur - Nathan Savigny wstał na jego widok. Był to niski chłopak, ledwie obeznany z pracą policjanta. Mógł mieć jakieś dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia jeden lat i był zbyt energiczny jak na gust Javerta. Nathan odgarnął jasne włosy z oczu, spoglądając podekscytowany. Podziwiał Javerta i wybłagał u niego możliwość pracy zaraz pod nim. Było to irytujące dla inspektora, jednak nawet polubił Nathana przez te ostatnie pół roku współpracy. Był tylko jeden problem. Nathan zapominał, jak się do niego zwracać.

\- “Ciebie” czy monsieur? - spytał Javert, zdejmując płaszcz. Na zewnątrz wciąż było wystarczająco chłodno, by nie musiał się z nim rozstawać.

\- Jav… mon- ah - westchnął chłopak zrezygnowany, tracąc część energii - Przepraszam, monsieur.

\- Mówiłem ci, możesz do mnie mówić po imieniu, ale nie na służbie. Tu wymagana jest pewna etykieta - zauważył Javert, odwieszając płaszcz na hak przy drzwiach - Jaki znowu list?

\- List był do le Secretaire, ale powiedział mi, że jest to coś dla ciebie, z twojego poprzedniego miejsca pracy. Prosi, byś przyszedł do niego w wolnej chwili.

Javert zerknął na zegarek, marszcząc brwi. Miał jeszcze kilkanaście minut do rozpoczęcia pracy. To była wystarczająca wolna chwila.

\- Monsieur? - wszedł do biura Chabouilleta. Mężczyzna siedział za biurkiem, ale na dźwięk głosu Javerta podniósł głowę.

\- Oficer Savigny ci powiedział? - wygrzebał ze sterty papierów otwartą kopertę - Przyszedł z poranną pocztą. W środku jest oryginalny, nieotworzony list. Wysłano go do mnie z wiadomością, że był nadany pod twój stary adres zamieszkania w Montreuil.

Javert zmarszczył brwi, przyjmując kopertę. Kto mógł do niego pisać na adres sprzed czterech lat?

Przychodziła mu do głowy tylko jedna osoba.

Szybkie spojrzenie na papier utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu. Valjean napisał inaczej niż jako mer, ale Javert widział charakterystyczne elementy jego pisma. Zawijas przy “J” w imieniu Javerta. Ostre “M”, które znał z podpisu Madeleine'a, w “Montreuil-sur-Mer”. Valjean się starał, ale nie dość, by ktoś kto by coś podejrzewał, nie mógł się domyślić.

Javert szybko wsunął zaklejony list do rozerwanej koperty.

\- Dziękuje, monsieur - skłonił lekko głowę - Mogę wrócić do pracy?

\- Oczywiście, Javert - Chabouillet uśmiechnął się - Zrób podsumowanie tych trzech napaści, jeśli byś mógł.

\- Jak zawsze, Monsieur le Secretaire.

 

* * *

 

Otworzył kopertę dopiero w domu. Rozerwany papier bardzo szybko skończył w kominku, a Javert siadł przy świecy i spojrzał na wiadomość. Tu widział już normalne pismo Valjeana - mężczyzna nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś je rozpozna. Wiedział, że Javert nie otworzy go w obe

 

_ “Javert, _

_ Nie pisałem do Ciebie przez ostatnie lata z oczywistych względów, jednak teraz czeka mnie sytuacja wyjątkowa - Cosette w ciągu miesiąca przystąpi do Pierwszej Komunii Świętej. Byłbym rad, gdybyś się na niej pojawił. _

_ Zdaję sobie sprawę, że proszę o wiele; skoro nie napisałeś, to znaczy, że nie chcesz pisać. Ale może jednak byś przyszedł? _

_ Komunia będzie miała miejsce piątego maja w kościele Saint Jacques du Haut Pas. _

_ Z przyjemnością cię znowu spotkam, _

_ V.” _

 

Inspektor przebiegł wzrokiem tekst i nic z niego nie zrozumiał. Przebiegł jeszcze raz. Pierwsza komunia... Cosette? Valjean, który napisał do niego po pięciu latach ciszy… Dlaczego chce Javerta na takim święcie?  _ Dlaczego do niego napisał? _

Javert poczuł złość. Valjean miał rację. Javert nie pisał specjalnie, chciał się od tego odciąć, móc pracować równie wytrwale, jak kiedyś. Nie chciał się z nim zobaczyć.  _ Nie mógł  _ się z nim zobaczyć. To zniszczyłoby tak skrupulatnie zbudowane mury, chroniące go przez ostatnie pięć lat.

Widok Valjeana i Cosette by je zniszczył.

Javert nie mógł tam pojechać.

Zmiął list w kulkę i wrzucił do kominka.

 

* * *

 

Przez kolejny miesiąc Javert pracował ciężej, niż od niego wymagano. Ciężej, niż sam od siebie zawsze wymagał. Potrzebował skupić się na pracy, by nie myśleć o nadchodzącym piątym maja. Mimo że od razu odmówił przyjścia, zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Valjean ma teraz pewnie fałszywą tożsamość. Nie ukrywa się tak bardzo. Sprawa jego ucieczki została umorzona dzięki Javertowi, gdy nic nowego nie odkrył po dłuższym czasie. Jean Valjean nie jest już tak poszukiwanym zbiegiem. Jeśli Javertowi chodziłoby o bezpieczeństwo jego reputacji, nic by nie stało na przeszkodzie, by pójść.

Ale nie chodziło o reputację. Javert nie umiałby teraz spojrzeć na Valjeana. Porozmawiać z nim zwyczajnie. Nie po tym, co razem przeszli. Nie po tym, co Valjean dla niego zrobił _. _ Bał się z nim spotkać, zwłaszcza że przez pięć lat chciał go od siebie odrzucić, zapomnieć. Mieć spokój ducha.

Ale nie potrafił, nie po tym, jak Valjean napisał. Nie będzie w stanie z nim porozmawiać, ale chociaż przyjść, zobaczyć Cosette w komunijnej sukience oraz Valjeana, szczęśliwego u jej boku; Valjeana, wyglądającego ponownie jak mer…

Javert schował twarz w dłonie. To prawdopodobnie będzie kolejny z największych błędów w jego życiu.

 

* * *

 

Javert nie ubrał swojego płaszcza, kapelusza ani rękawiczek. Bał się, że to pomoże Valjeanowi go rozpoznać. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie, białą koszulę i granatową kamizelkę. Włosy związał zwyczajną, niebieska wstążką.

Stał w tłumie, ale tak, by widzieć grupkę dzieci z rodzicami na placu. Bez trudu rozpoznał białą burzę włosów Valjeana, a zaraz potem kasztanową Cosette. Dziewczynka miała na sobie zwyczajna sukienkę komunijną i trzymała kwiatki. Ciemne włosy były częściowo przykryte welonem, ale Javertowi wydawało się, że ma zaplecionego warkocza. Kto jej zaplótł? Valjean? Ona sama?

Była podekscytowana, ale trochę zagubiona wśród tylu ludzi. Szła obok Valjeana, trzymając go za rękę. Mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemnozieloną kamizelkę, a pod nią śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Wyglądał… wyglądał  _ dobrze. _ Jak Madeleine. Javert nie sądził, że jeszcze będzie miał okazję zobaczyć Valjeana w takim uroczystym ubraniu. Śledził go wzrokiem. Valjean, chociaż nie uśmiechał się szeroko i wodził oczami po otoczeniu, szukając zagrożenia - albo Javerta - był rozpromieniony szczęściem Cosette.

Nagle odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za siebie, w stronę katedry. Potem powiedział coś do Cosette i ruszył w tamtą stronę, zostawiając ją samą. W tym samym momencie do dzieci zaczęła podchodzić rodzina. Cosette zaczęła coś mówić do dziewczynki stojącej obok.

Nie zauważył nawet, że idzie w jej stronę.

Gdy się zorientował, był już w połowie drogi i spojrzenie Cosette padło na niego. Pobladł, ale nie zatrzymał się. Rozejrzał się nerwowo. Nigdzie nie widział Valjeana.

\- Pan Xavier! - zawołała i podbiegła do niego. Javert spojrzał na nią bez słowa - Co pan tu robi? Papa pana zaprosił? Ale fajnie!

Przytuliła się do niego.

\- Przechodziłem akurat - skłamał, obejmując ją.

\- Niech pan spojrzy! - odsunęła się i wygrzebała coś z małej torebki. Wyciągnęła do niego rączkę i Javert wiedział, co trzyma, zanim otworzyła dłoń. Różaniec, którego nie wziął lata temu - Wciąż go mam! Pewnie pan przyszedł go odzyskać, tak jak pan powiedział!

\- Nie, Cosette, zatrzymaj go - zacisnął jej  w dłoń w swojej, zamykając w niej różaniec - Tobie się bardziej przyda.

Cosette posłusznie, z uśmiechem, schowała go z powrotem. Potem podniosła wzrok i jeszcze raz się przytuliła. Była teraz wyższa, Javert nie musiał klękać, by mogła go normalnie przytulić.

\- Ale muszę panu coś dać w zamian! - odsunęła się i wyciągnęła do niego ręce z malutkim bukiecikiem. Javert spojrzał zdezorientowany.

\- Nie mogę przyjąć od ciebie kwiatów, Cosette. To ja powinienem ci coś dać, nie ty mi.

\- No i co  z tego? - wydęła wargi buntowniczo - Ale chcę je panu dać! Jeśli pan nie chce za różaniec, to po prostu je panu daję.

Wiedział, że jeśli ich nie przyjmie, Cosette może jeszcze głośniej domagać się wręczenia mu ich. A prócz tego na pewno będzie się smucić. I Valjean mógł w każdej chwili wrócić. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie była dla niego korzystna. Westchnął i wziął od dziewczynki kwiaty.

\- Muszę już iść, Cos-

\- Javert?

Zamarł, gdy usłyszał za plecami znajomy głos. Głos, który starał się wyrzucić z głowy przez ostatnie lata. Wyprostował się, przywołując na twarz zimną minę inspektora. Obrócił się do Valjeana.

\- To ty! - twarz mężczyzny rozjaśnił uśmiech - Przyjechałeś!

\- Nie, Val… - urwał. Nie mogło tu paść to nazwisko - Mieszkam tu. Pracuję w Paryżu.

\- … oh - Valjean zamrugał - Mogliśmy się spotkać wcześniej!

\-  _ Nie chciałem  _ się spotkać wcześniej _. _

Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Nie przyszedłem na komunię - skłamał Javert, utrzymując maskę bez wyrazu - Przechodziłem. Całe zamieszanie zwróciło moją uwagę i przypomniałem sobie o twoim liście. Podszedłem przywitać się z Cosette, nie z tobą. Złożyłem życzenia - dotknął ramienia dziewczyny, stojącej obok ze zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem - a teraz wracam do siebie - odwrócił się od zszokowanego Valjeana. Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się tak chłodnego nastawienia.

\- Javert-

Nie obejrzał się za siebie, gdy manewrował między ludźmi, by jak najszybciej się oddalić. Żałował, że przyszedł. Widok Valjeana sprawił mu ból, ale nie mógł się z nim widywać. To było niebezpieczne dla nich obu. Na Javerta ściągało niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś zobaczy go ze zbiegłym przestępcą, a na Valjeana, że zwróci na siebie uwagę innych policjantów.

 

* * *

 

Przez następny tydzień Javert pracował ciężko. Ciężej niż zawsze. Zostawał dłużej na komisariacie albo brał więcej godzin patroli, a po powrocie do mieszkania siedział jeszcze nad raportami. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak potraktował Valjeana.

Praca pomagała mu uciec od prywatnych spraw.

Jednak w domu dopadały go myśli. Coraz częściej zerkał w stronę szafy, gdzie wisiała nieużywana kurtka ze schowanym w wewnętrznej kieszeni notesem. Odciął się od Valjeana najbardziej, jak potrafił, ale nie zdobył się na zniszczenie notesu.

Czasem, gdy zostawiał pracę późnym wieczorem, jego wzrok wędrował do szafy.

Tym razem rano przed pracą Javert wyjął kurtkę i notes, po czym wbił w niego wzrok. Przez spotkanie Valjeana i Cosette odnowiła się w nim cała pamięć o tamtych wydarzeniach i czuł, że musi się pozbyć tego, w czym to wszystko zostało zapisane. Musiał go spalić. Samo podarcie by nie wystarczyło. Musiał być pewny, że to zniknie raz na zawsze.

Ale w dzień było zbyt ciepło, by rozpalać kominek. Musiał poczekać na noc, zdarzało mu się, że na chwilę go rozpalał wieczorami, gdy pogoda się psuła. Na przykład dzisiaj po pracy.

 

* * *

 

Miał tego dnia dłuższy, ale spokojny patrol i wrócił na posterunek późno, koło dziewiątej. O tej porze w ten dzień tygodnia było całkowicie spokojnie. Zostało tylko dwóch policjantów prócz niego, w tym Nathan Savigny, który na jego widok poderwał się ze swojego miejsca. Javert nie okazał zaskoczenia, chociaż Nathan nie miał powodu ani cieszyć się na jego widok, ani przebywać tu tak późno.

\- Javert! - zawołał, podbiegając do niego - Monsieur l'Inspecteur!

\- Nie krzycz - skrzywił się.

\- Pardon, monsieur… - chłopak zmieszał się, pochylając głowę na znak szacunku. Javert zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Coś taki szczęśliwy?

\- Monsieur Chabouillet był tak zachwycony listem, że zapomniał, że jesteś na patrolu i zawołał cię. Wydawał się tak podekscytowany…

\- Wciąż jest w pracy? Jakim lis…

\- Javert! - inspektor się wzdrygnął, gdy trzasnęły drzwi z biura jego przełożonego. Odwrócił głowę się do niego i zdezorientowany ukłonił się lekko.

\- Monsieur?

\- Dobrze że w końcu jesteś! Chodź do mnie - zaraz po tym, jak mężczyzna stanął przed Javertem, odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem - Mam dla ciebie wspaniałą wiadomość! Wreszcie będziesz miał spokój.

\- Pardon?

\- Gdy cię nie było, na posterunek trafił list. Nikt nie wie, kiedy i kto go zostawił, ale koło południa oficer Savigny znalazł go przed drzwiami komisariatu. Przepraszam, powinienem poczekać, aż wrócisz, ale uznałem, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki i posłałem po niego kilku policjantów. Przyprowadzili go kilka godzin temu.

\- Monsieur, ale kogo?  _ Kogo _ przyprowadzili? - miał złe przeczucia.

\- Jeana Valjeana!

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy i poczuł, że grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg. Zacisnął palce na oparciu krzesła, stojącego obok, by utrzymać równowagę. Kłykcie pobielały.

\- Wiem, musisz być zszokowany - Chabouillet kiwnął głową, źle odbierając reakcję Javerta - W liście było podane jego aktualne miejsce zamieszkania. Mężczyzna, który mieszkał pod tym adresem, przyznał się do bycia Jeanem Valjeanem. Teraz możesz mieć spokój od tej sprawy.

\- Nie - szepnął Javert bardziej do siebie niż do przełożonego, wbijając wzrok w podłogę -  Gdzie on jest?

\- Został zabrany do więzienia. Za kilka tygodni będzie sąd-

\- Przepraszam, monsieur le Secretaire - Javert wyprostował się i pochylił głowę - Muszę go zobaczyć.

Szybko poszedł do cel, gdzie tymczasowo byli trzymani więźniowie. Nie chciał z nim porozmawiać. Nie chciał go widzieć i nie chciał być zauważony. Ale  _ musiał _ zobaczyć, czy to na pewno on. Może ktoś inny, może…

Biała burza włosów pozbyła go jakichkolwiek nadziei. Valjean siedział na swojej pryczy z głową opuszczoną. Nie zareagował na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, gdy Javert wsunął się do pomieszczenia. Inspektor natychmiast uciszył strażnika, który na jego widok chciał się podnieść i coś powiedzieć. Stanął nieruchomo przy drzwiach, wbijając wzrok w więźnia. Skazaniec wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż tydzień temu. Wcześniej promieniował radością - dopóki Javert nie powiedział mu tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy - ale teraz wyglądał jak cień tamtej osoby, papy Cosette. Osoby, która go uratowała. Był zrezygnowany i drżał lekko. Prawdopodobnie płakał.

_ Poddał się,  _ zrozumiał Javert _. Jean Valjean się poddał. _

Valjean nie był skłonny rezygnować z zabrania Cosette. Z uratowania Javerta. A teraz Javert widział go załamanego w celi, do której jeszcze niedawno wsadził  _ prawdziwego _ przestępcę.

Zacisnął zęby i wyszedł z komisariatu. Gdy poczuł świeże, chłodne jak na maj powietrze,  z którego Valjean już nie będzie mógł się cieszyć, dopadło go coś na kształt rozpaczy. To samo, co poczuł, gdy pięć lat temu zobaczył go nieprzytomnego z postrzeloną ręką. Rozpacz i panikę, że to koniec.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na krople deszczu, sugerujące  nadchodzącą burzę i zerwał się do biegu z określonym celem. Nie mógł być przy komisariacie. Nie mógł być tak blisko uwięzionego Valjeana. Przez lata milczał o jego obecności w Paryżu, nie aresztował go, tylko po to, by teraz ktoś wysłał liścik i wszystko zmarnował? Kto, dlaczego?

Most Wymiany nie był zbyt daleko od komisariatu i Javert bardzo szybko do niego dotarł. Bez oddechu oparł się dłońmi o balustradę i wychylił poza krawędź, patrząc na otchłań rzeki tak samo przerażony i oszołomiony, jak kiedyś. Rzeka się nie zmieniła, wciąż na niego czeka. Palce zacisnęły się mocniej na kamieniu. Valjean zostanie skazany, a Javert nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Dlaczego nie zrobił czegoś te pięć lat temu? Mógł pomóc mu się ukryć lepiej? Kto go zdradził? Kto  _ wiedział _ oprócz Javerta?

Teraz to było nieważne. Nie jest w stanie uratować Valjeana, nic nie jest w stanie uratować skazańca, który złamał warunek. Chyba cud boski. A Javert nie wierzył w Boga.

Jak mógł dalej pełnić swoje obowiązki z wiedzą, że tak dobry człowiek, jak Valjean, został skazany za coś, co się wydarzyło trzynaście lat temu? A co jeśli prawo nie może być zmienione i nie tylko Valjean tak ucierpi? Na pewno byli tacy ludzie przed nim i będą po nim.

Jak przez mgłę poczuł, że jego noga się unosi i opiera na wgłębieniu w balustradzie. Rzeka czekała pięć lat i nie poczeka nawet minuty dłużej.

\- Javert!

Ktoś szarpnął rękaw jego płaszcza. Javert natychmiast go wyrwał, mając deja vu.

\- Valjean?! - w krzyku, który wydobył się z gardła Javerta, ciężko było rozpoznać zazwyczaj spokojnego inspektora.

To nie był Valjean.

Nathan Savigny cofnął się przestraszony pod morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Przepraszam, monsieur, ale wybiegłeś tak nagle, myślałem, że coś się stało i pobiegłem-

\- Zostaw mnie - Javert oparł się o balustradę tyłem, zaciskając dłonie na kamieniu. Czy Nathan zrozumiał, czyje imię krzyknął? Czy wie, kogo przyprowadzili dzisiaj do więzienia? Czy  _ rozumie? _

\- Ale monsieur-

\- To rozkaz.

\- Nie jestem tu jako pana podwładny - odparł odważnie chłopak. Javert z warknięciem odwrócił się do rzeki i oparł dłońmi o balustradę. Ciężkie krople deszczu zaczęły spadać na kamień, tworząc na nim ciemniejsze plamy.

\- Nathanie Savigny - powiedział twardo - Wiesz, co było w liście, który znalazłeś?

\- Informacje o Jeanie Valjeanie, zbiegłym przestępcy - odparł ostrożnie młodszy chłopak.

\- Tak. Wiesz, dlaczego Monsieur le Secretaire wezwał właśnie mnie w związku z nim?

\- Nie?

\- Jean Valjean pięć lat temu był moim przełożonym, gdy pracowałem w poprzednim miejscu. Tam go rozpoznałem jako skazańca, który złamał warunek. Miałem go aresztować, ale… uciekł - skończył ostrzej.

\- Jest pan wściekły. Dlaczego? Powinien pan się cieszyć, że w końcu go znaleziono.

\- Wściekły? - powtórzył i z jego gardła wydobył się smutny śmiech - Nie jestem wściekły. Jestem zrozpaczony.

\- Zrozpaczony? To bez sensu, monsieur-

\- Valjean to dobry człowiek. Nie powinien skończyć na galerach! Przez pięć lat łudziłem się, że nie zostanie złapany, że będzie mógł żyć w spok-

Urwał i pobladł, gdy zrozumiał, co powiedział. Złość ustąpiła miejsca poprzedniemu stanowi, panice. Nie powinien tego mówić komukolwiek, a zwłaszcza innemu  _ policjantowi _ . Nawet jeśli to był Nathan dla którego był autorytetem.  _ Zwłaszcza _ jeśli to był Nathan.

\- Pardon? - chłopak zamrugał zdezorientowany i otarł krople wody z twarzy nieznacznym ruchem. Nie przejmował się deszczem tak samo jak Javert.

\- Nieważne. Zostaw mnie - odwrócił się starszy mężczyzna, by odejść, ale ten chwycił go za ramię.

\- Monsieur, muszę pana spytać o jedną rzecz.

Javert obrócił się z podejrzliwością w oczach.

\- Nic nie musisz - odparł sucho.

\- Przepraszam za moją impertynencję...

\- A jeśli nie przyjmę przeprosin?

\- ... ale czy pan chce powiedzieć, że... że miał pan okazję go aresztować, ale wypuścił go pan?

Javert poczuł się tak, jakby Nathan go uderzył.

\- Ja- nie... - wydusił - Dlaczego tak mówisz?

\- Gdy się dowiedziałem, że ścigał go pan, zajrzałem do akt.

\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, oficerze Savigny.

\- Pracował pan dla niego.

\- Tak, dopiero co ci to powiedziałem.

\- Aresztował go pan.

\- Oficerze Savigny, ostrzegam cię, że jeśli nie zostawisz tematu-

\- Zwolni mnie pan? Mówiłem, nie jestem tu jako pana podwładny.

\- Ale gdy wrócimy do pracy, już będziesz.

\- Ale nie będzie pan mieszał spraw prywatnych z zawodowymi.

\- Nathanie... - zaczął ostrzegawczo, zdenerwowany jego odwagą, ale potem westchnął ciężko - Idę do domu.

\- Odprowadzę pana - Nathan ruszył u jego boku, ignorując krople wody zbierające się na końcówkach jego włosów. Javert w końcu zaczął odczuwać dyskomfort wywołany przez deszcz. Zorientował się, że z ronda jego kapelusza spływa ciurkiem woda, spadając na przemoczony płaszcz. Javert poczuł, że warstwa materiału ciąży mu tak, jak pięć lat temu. Po skoku.

Zacisnął pięści w kieszeniach, po czym spojrzał na chłopaka. Nathan nie miał na sobie żadnej marynarki ani płaszcza, musiał nie wziąć, gdy pobiegł za Javertem. Mundur oficerski był przemoczony znacznie bardziej niż gruby płaszcz Javerta. Javert westchnął. Nathan mieszkał ponad dwadzieścia minut drogi stąd. A pod domem Javerta właśnie byli.

\- Chodź na chwilę do mnie - powiedział niezadowolony - Dam ci suche ubrania i parasolkę.

Nathan spojrzał zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko - wiedział, że Javert nie ma w zwyczaju zapraszać ludzi do domu.

\- Ale spróbuj zadać mi chociaż jedno pytanie dotyczące Valjeana, to wyrzucę cię przez okno - ostrzegł Javert, wchodząc do mieszkania i wpuszczając Nathana. Chłopak drżał lekko, prawdopodobnie z zimna. Javert zdjął kapelusz, rękawiczki i płacz, to ostatnie przewieszając przez oparcie krzesła, po czym od razu zainteresował się szafą, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się intruza. Nathan był od niego niższy o głowę. Płaszcz sięgałby mu za kostki i brudził się. Spodnie da się jeszcze uprać, ale płaszcz… Poza tym nie było sensu dawać zimowego, grubego płaszcza, a letniego sam używał.

Wyciągnął z szafy spodnie oraz koszulę,rzucił ją zagubionemu Nathanowi, po czym przez krzesło przewiesił jeszcze kurtkę.

\- Są na ciebie za duże, to oczywiste, ale to nie jest problem - zauważył sucho - Przebierz się, dostaniesz parasolkę i pójdziesz. Jest późno, jutro też masz na poranną zmianę, prawda? - zaczął go prawie ignorować, udając, że segreguje papiery na biurku. Nathan był pierwszą osobą, odkąd pamiętał, która przekroczyła próg jego domu - poza portierką. Zdarzało się, że ktoś przynosił mu jakąś teczkę z pracy, bo zachorował, ale Javert wtedy brał ją w drzwiach, nie zapraszając go do środka. Poza tym wiedział, że nikt - poza Nathanem - nie przepadał za jego towarzystwem poza sprawami zawodowymi.

Słuchał, jak Nathan szybko się przebiera, mamrocząc jakieś podziękowanie, jednak myślami był przy Valjeanie. Musi coś zrobić. Tylko czy jest w stanie?

\- Monsieur-

Javert obrócił się do chłopaka i krytycznym spojrzeniem zmierzył go, niezadowolony ze swoich ubrań, na kimś innym.

\- Dziękuję - Nathan niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, w jednej ręce trzymając parasolkę Javerta, w drugiej mokre ubrania.

\- Zostaw je. Będę rozpalać kominek, to położę je obok - mruknął, zabierając je i rzucając z powrotem na oparcie.

\- Ale-

\- Wracaj do domu i odpocznij. Mamy jutro pracować nad sprawą tego włamania, pamiętasz? Potrzebuję cię przytomnego - Javert usilnie starał się zachowywać normalnie, ale wiedział po zaniepokojonym wzroku Nathana, że mu nie wychodzi. Błyskawicznie pożegnał Nathana i prawie wypchnął go z mieszkania.

Gdy usłyszał cichnące kroki na schodach, osunął się na krzesło z ciężkim westchnieniem i schował twarz w dłoniach,opierając łokcie o biurko. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Mógł spróbować się skupić na dwóch sprawach, leżących na biurku przed nim, ale wiedział, że za najwyżej kilka minut jego myśli wrócą do komunii i więzienia. Dwóch całkowicie różnych wersji tego samego mężczyzny, którego znał, a którego przez ostatnie pięć lat starał się zapomnieć. Zaczynał się obawiać, że pomysł, by wyrzucić go z przeszłości, był  _ kolejną _ najgorszą decyzją w jego życiu. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, Valjean mógłby zostać wykluczony z podejrzeń o bycie zbiegiem poprzez sam fakt znajomości z taką osobą jak Javert. A Javert nie musiałby ostatnie pięć lat co chwilę sobie o nim przypominać i wyrzucać z głowy.

Musi coś zrobić. Ale co? Valjean trafi przed sąd i nic nie będzie w stanie go uniewinnić. Jak uniewinnić kogoś, kto okradł księdza, małego chłopca, złamał warunek i przez ostatnie trzynaście lat żył w ukryciu?

Westchnął. Nie miał siły o tym teraz myśleć. Potrzebował odpocząć, żeby zaraz nie pójść na most i-

Wstał z warknięciem i szybko zajął się rozpaleniem kominka.  _ Musiał _ zająć umysł czymkolwiek. Rozmyślanie to teraz najgorsze, co może robić. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego myśli schodziły na most.

 

* * *

 

Javert obudził się w ciemności z przerażająca myślą, że czegoś nie zrobił przed snem. Wpatrując się w ciemność odnotował, co robił wieczorem. Rozpalił kominek. Powiesił wszystkie ciuchy przy ogniu, żeby się wysuszyły. Upewnił się, że na pewno nie ma nic pilnego do pracy. Spalił-

Nie spalił notesu.

Zerwał się prawie z paniką i przypadł do szafy.

Wieszak, na którym wisiała kurtka, był pusty. Przez dobre kilka sekund Javert zastanawiał się, o co chodzi. Ktoś się włamał? Ktoś go zabrał? Javert wrzucił kurtkę do prania?

Dał ją Nathanowi.

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Bezmyślnie, bo się śpieszył z wygonieniem go. Jeśli Nathan zauważy notes i odważy się go przeczytać…

Javert osunął się na kolana, opierając czoło o drzwi szafy. Niemożliwe. To się nie mogło stać. Nathan, osoba, która go podziwia, zna inspektora Javerta, sprawiedliwego i chłodnego. Przeczytanie tego, co jest w notesie, zniszczy jego podejście do Javerta. I to był najmniejszy z możliwych problemów. Poradzenie sobie z brakiem respektu młodszego oficera był Javertowi znany. Ale Nathan mógł zrobić o wiele gorsze rzeczy.

Mógł zanieść ten notes do prefekta.

Nawet jeśli to się działo pięć lat temu, takie przestępstwo, jeszcze udokumentowane przez samego Javerta, zakończyłoby nie tylko jego karierę, ale także wolność.

Musiał pojechać do Nathana jak najszybciej. Może Nathan go nie znalazł. Może nie poszedł od razu wieczorem, do prefekta. Może chciał poczekać do rana...


	2. Komplikacje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z nieostrożności Javerta wynikają nowe problemy, a dodatkowo jest zmuszony do zmierzenia się z Valjeanem i Cosette.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na przerażonego Nathana w progu, by Javert wiedział, co się stało. Nathan nie wyglądał, jakby Javert go obudził, a na biurku paliła się świeczka. Czytał? Pisał? Do prefekta?

Javert bezceremonialnie przekroczył próg, zmuszając chłopaka do cofnięcia się.

\- M-monsieur? - odezwał się drżącym głosem Nathan.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego przyszedłem - Javert starał się uspokoić, ale wiedział, że jest blady. Musiało to wyglądać jeszcze gorzej w świetle ognia z kominka.

\- Tak-

\- Znalazłeś go.

\- Tak, ale-

\- Przeczytałeś wszystko?

\- Tak, monsieur-

\-  _ Monsieur? - _ zaśmiał się kpiąco - Nagle jednak jestem panem? Nawet po tym, czego się dowiedziałeś? Że nie jestem taki, za jakiego mnie uważałeś?

\- To wszystko, co tam napisałeś - Nathan przełknął ślinę - To wszystko prawda?

\- Najprawdziwsza - Javert zaśmiał się bez cienia radości - Pomogłem przestępcy uciec z więzienia, po czym nie zdobyłem się na to, by go aresztować. Gdzie notes?

\- Na biurku, ale-

Javert szybko zabrał swoją własność, by Nathan nie mógł nic więcej zrobić. Podszedł do kominka z zamiarem wrzucenia go do ognia, jednak powstrzymała go ręka, która zacisnęła się na jego przedramieniu.

\- Nie! Co pan robi?

Spojrzał na Nathana, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- Spalę to i będzie po problemie.

\- _Po_ _problemie_? To może uratować pana przyjaciela!

\- Mojego-

Javert zaciął się zagubiony. Wzrok wbił w Nathana, który patrzył z determinacją.

\- To nie jest mój przyjaciel - wydusił po chwili - A ten notes może wyrządzić więcej zła niż dobra. Zamierzasz powiedzieć prefektowi?

\- Oszalał pan? - Nathan wyrwał notes z jego sztywnych palców - To, co tu przeczytałem, jest dowodem na to, że ten człowiek, Valjean, jest niewinny! A pan pomógł mu wypełnić ostatnią wolę chorej matki! - Nathan pobladł lekko, jakby zszokowały go jego własne słowa - W tym nie ma nic złego.

\- Złamałem prawo.

\- Nie zamierzał pan. Każdy-

\- Pomogłem mu uciec z więzienia.

\- Bo wiedziałeś, że dotrzymuje obietnic.

\- Nie. Byłem przygotowany na opór.

\- Nieważne! - Nathan machnął ręką - Zrobił pan to, co uważał za słuszne, i zrobiłbym to samo.

\- Nie jesteś mną. W każdym razie - ostatecznie nie aresztowałem go, chociaż był gotowy się poddać. Tu nie chodziło o to, że uciekł-

\- Każdy by uległ po kilku dniach z takim człowiekiem. Mon- Javert, musisz go uratować - Nathan spojrzał błagalnie. Teraz to Javert pobladł.

\- Nie potrafię.

\- Ty? Respektowany inspektor pierwszej klasy? Jeśli ktokolwiek może go uratować, to tylko pan. Zwłaszcza z tym - pstryknął notes drugą ręką.

\- Nie pokaże tego sądowi! Oszalałeś?! - spróbował zabrać notes, ale Nathan odsunął się.

\- Ja?! - prychnął - To ja próbowałem się zabić pięć lat temu i teraz? To było szalone, a nie to, co mówię!

Javert cofnął się, jakby Nathan go uderzył.

\- Jak śmiesz... jak śmiesz przypominać mi o tym, co zrobiłem? Myślisz, że o tym nie pamiętam? Myślisz, że nie pamiętam, co tu napisałem? - Javert był wściekły na Nathana. Chłopak nie miał prawa na wypominanie mu tego, co wyczytał. Nikt nie miał prawa.   
Poza Valjeanem.   
Który za niedługo miał być skazany na dożywocie lub śmierć.   
Ramiona mu opadły, wcisnął ręce do kieszeni.   
\- To było kiedyś - powiedział słabo -  _ Musisz _ zrozumieć, czyny Valjeana wytrąciły mnie z równowagi. Nie znasz mnie z tamtego czasu. Byłem- byłem zbyt zapatrzony w prawo. Aresztowałem każdego, kto je złamał, nawet jeśli to była kradzież jabłka. Nie brałem pod uwagę okoliczności przestępstwa. To wszystko, szacunek dla mnie, wszystko dzięki Valjeanowi. Pokazał, że przestępca nie musi być zły. Zresztą - machnął rękę w stronę trzymanego przez Nathana notesu - Po co ci to mówię? Sądzę, że wszystko wyjaśniłem w tym.   
Nathan wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że słyszy to z ust Javerta.   
\- Wiesz, co powinieneś teraz zrobić? - spytał w końcu i przełknął ślinę.   
\- Tak - odparł ostro Javert - Pójść na most i-   
\- Nie! Musi pan go uratować!   
\- Kpisz sobie.   
\- Tym razem nie! Nie przeżyłem tego, co pan, ale przez samo czytanie wiem, że ten mężczyzna nie zasłużył na dożywocie. Na litość boską,  _ ukradł chleb _ ! Po czym przez osiem lat wzbogacił miasto jak nikt inny! Zgodził się na mianowanie na mera dopiero po tym, gdy ktoś powiedział, że może zrobić jeszcze więcej! Musi go pan bronić! Kto, jeśli nie ty?   
\- Bzdura - Javert potrząsnął głową - To niemożliwe. Nie da się uratować człowieka, który złamał warunek. Oddaj notes i idź spać.   
\- Nie oddam.   
\- To moja własność.   
\- Spali go pan.   
\- Oczywiście, że tak.   
\- Nie pozwolę - Nathan skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, trzymając mocno notes - Wiem, że pana obietnice pozostają niezłamane. Obiecaj, że go nie zniszczysz. Niech będzie dalej w tej kurtce.   
\- Dobrze, obiecuję. Po prostu mi go oddaj - warknął, wyciągając do niego rękę.   
\- To nie jest taka obietnica, jak na moście? - Nathan cofnął się o krok, oczy przepełniała determinacja.   
\- Na moście...? - Javert spojrzał zdezorientowany, po czym zrozumiał, co ma na myśli chłopak - Ah. To - zmarszczył gniewnie brwi - Nie, tej dotrzymam. Nie zniszczę go, obiecuję. Czy mogę iść spać? Jest  _ środek nocy _ , Nathanie - westchnął zniecierpliwiony - Mamy dużo do zrobienia jutro, też powinieneś się położyć.   
\- Nie potrafiłem - wzruszył ramionami, nieufnie podając mu notes. Javert błyskawicznie schował go w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, jakby ktoś jeszcze mógł zobaczyć. Nie spali go. Nie zniszczy. Dotrzyma obietnicy.   
Ale na pewno nie wykorzysta go w sądzie.   
  


* * *

 

 

Javertowi udało się zasnąć tylko na chwilę. Jego umysł, chociaż rozbudzony, nie był w stanie oprzeć się zmęczeniu, które go dopadło po położeniu się do łóżka.   
Nie wiedział, jak długo spał, ale gdy się obudził - o swojej zwyczajnej porze - był tak śpiący, jakby w ogóle się nie położył.   
Gdy przyszedł na komisariat, było pięć przed ósmą. Późno jak na niego, chociaż niektórzy oficerowie dopiero wchodzili do budynku. Inni już siedzieli przy swoich biurkach, popijając kawę albo pisząc. Javert czekał na Nathana cały spięty, popijając kawę ze swojego kubka. Może Nathan przyszedł przed nim? Może właśnie opowiada prefektowi o tym, co przeczytał i skazuje Javerta na więzienie?   
Javert w to nie wierzył. Pamiętał jego zapał, gdy Nathan przekonywał go do bronienia Valjeana. Nathan nie byłby w stanie tak go oszukać i teraz zgłosić go jako przestępcę.   
Chłopak wpadł na komisariat kwadrans po ósmej, cały zdyszany. Na widok Javerta, obserwującego go ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem, odetchnął lekko, ale pospieszył do niego zaczerwieniony z wysiłku.   
\- Monsieur - stanął przed nim zdyszany. Javert chciał spytać, dlaczego się spóźnił, ale to było oczywiste, że zaspał - poza tym Nathan przykuł uwagę kilku policjantów.   
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. To się nie powtórzy - wytarł pot z czoła wierzchem dłoni.   
\- Nieważne, Savigny - Javert wyciągnął teczkę i wskazał ją - Przeczytałeś?   
\- Tak. Jestem gotowy do służby.   
Javert zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. Nathan zachowywał się inaczej - i nie chodziło tylko o skruchę za spóźnienie się.   
\- A pamiętasz, że najpierw mamy patrol? - spytał, krzyżując ręce na piersiach - Dopiero potem sprawdzimy ten szynk. W dziesięć osób.   
\- Tak, monsieur. Znaczy- nie, nie pamiętałem. Już pamiętam - Nathan odwrócił wzrok zmieszany i Javert westchnął.   
\- Skup się, Savigny. I bądź gotowy za piętnaście minut.   
\- Tak jest, monsieur l'Inspectour - Nathan poszedł do siebie i Javert szybko stracił nim zainteresowanie. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie Nathan będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać w trakcie patrolu. Nie musiał dodatkowo myśleć o nim teraz. Zaczął znowu przeglądać teczkę ze sprawą tego szynku, do którego mieli się wybrać po patrolu.   
  


 

* * *

 

Javert szedł u boku Nathana, wodząc oczami po otoczeniu i próbując się skupić na patrolu. Nathan był nadzwyczaj cichy. Zawsze na patrolach coś mówił do Javerta, przyciągając jego uwagę lub nie. Teraz trzymał dłoń na rękojeści szpady, zaciskając na niej palce mocniej, niż trzeba. Javert nie mógł go winić za nerwowość, sam był nerwowy. Czekał z niechęcią, aż Nathan odważy się poruszyć temat Valjeana.

\- Monsieur? - odezwał się w końcu chłopak niepewnie. Javert jęknął mentalnie i nie spojrzał niego.

\- No, co byś chciał powiedzieć? Że powinienem rzucić wszystko i iść do domu szykować obronę? - warknął. Przez chwilę Nathan milczał, zaskoczony, ale w końcu się odezwał, chwytając Javerta za rękaw:

\- Tak! Może nie rzucić wszystko, ale naszykować obronę! Wiem, że potrafi go pan obronić!

\- Przeceniasz moje umiejętności, Savigny - odparł spokojnie, wyrywając się i wciskając zaciśnięte pięści do kieszeni.

\- Ale dlaczego pan nawet nie spróbuje?

\- Po co, jeśli nie ma nawet szans? Czy ty rozumiesz, że jest zbiegłym przestępcą? Złamał warunek!

\- Wiem, monsieur! Ale każdego da się uratować.  _ A zwłaszcza _ kogoś, kto zrobił tyle dobrego. Pan jest jedynym, który może mu pomóc, zna go pan jeszcze z czasu, gdy był merem-

\- Przestań, Nathan - syknął z bólem, chowając twarz za postawionym kołnierzem i rozglądając się dalej. Chłopak zacisnął pięści ze złością.

\- Valjean-

\- Nie mów jego nazwiska wśród tylu ludzi - warknął Javert, obracając się gwałtownie. W oczach Nathana pojawił się cień obawy, ale mówił dalej:

\- J-jean jest najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego zna pan i o jakim ja kiedykolwiek słyszałem.  _ Nie może  _ zostać skazany na śmierć albo dożywocie! Nie może w ogóle być skazany! Monsieur, proszę - Nathan spojrzał błagalnie - niech pan go ratuje.

\- Wiesz, co się dzieje ze przestępcami, którzy cztery razy próbowali uciec z galer, po wyjściu okradli chłopca, zostali oskarżeni o kradzież dóbr biskupa, po czym złamali warunek i na osiem lat zniknęli?

\- Wiem, co może się stać z człowiekiem, uważanym za przestępcę, ale który rozdał swoje pieniądze biednym, wzbogacił miasto, ocalił nieznajomą sierotę, wychował ją i uratował przed samobójstwem osobę, która była jego jedyną przeszkodą do wolności, do tego ryzykując-!

\- Oficerze Savigny, proszę wstrzymać ton głosu - powiedział ostro Javert, urywając odpowiedź Nathana. Chłopak pobladł i opuścił głowę, po czym ruszył dalej w ciszy. Javert przez chwilę stał w miejscu, obserwując jak odchodzi, a potem poszedł za nim. Przez jego głowę przeszła myśl, że zareagował zbyt gwałtownie, ale zaraz potem wyrzucił ją z głowy. Nathan nie miał prawa namawiać go do czegokolwiek. Nie miał prawa czytać notesu.

Obok nich przebiegła dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka. Javert wzdrygnął się i obrócił głowę, by jeszcze raz ją zobaczyć. Miała podobny kolor włosów, ale nie była to Cosette. Javert jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył za dziewczynką, a potem zobaczył, że Nathan bez słowa na niego patrzy. Rzucił mu chłodne spojrzenie i ruszył dalej.

Valjean mógł mieć jakąś służącą? Nie spodziewałby się tego po nim, gdyby nie fakt, że mieszkała z nim Cosette. Nie dla siebie, ale dla niej mógł kogoś zatrudnić. Jeśli tak było, Cosette miała kogoś do opieki, gdy Valjean zostanie skazany-

Urwał w połowie myśli, sztywniejąc nagle.

Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że będą szukać ludzi związanych z Valjeanem, jako świadków lub po prostu przestępców. Sprawdzą jego dom. Znajdą Cosette. Prawdopodobnie zabiorą ją na komisariat i będzie musiała zeznawać.

Nie może pozwolić na wplątanie w to dziecka.

 

* * *

 

Gdy wrócili na komisariat, Javert zostawił Nathana w biurze i niezauważenie poszedł do cel. Stanął przy kratach, zignorowany przez więźnia. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkamy.

Valjean od razu rozpoznał jego głos i poderwał głowę, spoglądając na niego wielkimi oczami. Chociaż widzieli się tydzień temu, wydawało się, że nie poznał go. W przeciwieństwie do Valjeana, Javert się trochę zmienił i wiedział o tym. Valjean nie miał czasu na komunii na obejrzenie go, więc teraz wzrok skazańca przesunął się po nim, analizując widziane różnice. Javert nie poruszył się, pozwalając mężczyźnie na lustrowanie go. Czarne włosy teraz były przyprószone siwizną i w ciągu roku, dwóch, będą całkowicie siwe. Jednak postawa i zachowanie Valjean dobrze pamiętał z okresu, gdy Javert służył pod nim. Oraz z tej chwili na komunii, gdy Javert wydawał się całkowicie inny od tego, którego poznał w trakcie podróży. Jakby to wszystko sprzed pięciu lat się nie wydarzyło. Valjean wolałby widzieć przed sobą tamtego Javerta. Tego, który potrzebował wsparcie oraz który je dawał.

\- Javert - szepnął skazaniec, podnosząc się i podchodząc powoli do krat osłupiały. Wyciągnął rękę, dotknął ramienia inspektora, przykrytego znoszonym czarnym, wypłowiałym płaszczem, a gdy zrozumiał, że naprawdę stoi przed nim Javert, zacisnął palce na materiale i przyciągnął go bliżej, wbijając rozżalony wzrok w twarz mężczyzny.

\- Czyli to prawda.

\- Co?  
\- Nie myślałem, że zmienisz zdanie - powiedział cicho, puszczając go i cofając się krok ze smutkiem - Dlatego wysłałem ci list. Miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziesz na komunię, a nie że… że wykorzystasz go przeciw mnie.  
Javert zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wykorzystam przeciw tobie? - powtórzył - Nie rozu... Czekaj, czekaj. Czy ty myślisz, że to list jest przyczyną pojmania cię? Że przyszedłem na komunię tylko po to, by móc cię później aresztować? _Mon_ _Dieu_ , jak mógłbym teraz to zrobić? Po tym wszystkim? Po pięciu latach? Gdybym poczuł taką potrzebę, to na pewno nie po takim czasie, a wcześniej. Zaproszenie i to, że teraz cię aresztowano, to zbieg okoliczności!

\- Naprawdę? - Valjean patrzył chwilę na niego bez słowa, jakby nie umiejąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Zaśmiał się cicho z ulgą - Ah, więc to tak. To dobrze, bałem się… bałem się, że te dni naprawdę nic nie zmieniły. Zwłaszcza, gdy na komunii… tak się zachowywałeś.

\- Jak mogły nie zmienić, Valjean? - specjalnie zignorował słowa o komunii - Zmieniłeś całe moje myślenie - i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie mów mi, że po tym, jak sam mi wmawiałeś, że zmieniły, uznałeś, że jednak nie - syknął - To było najtrudniejsze dni w moim życiu.

\- Wolałbym, by były najlepszymi - uśmiechnął się słabo więzień, a potem zapadła cisza, niezakłócona przez prawie pół minuty. Javert patrzył na zrujnowanego Valjeana, a Valjean w podłogę pustym wzrokiem. W końcu skupił go na inspektorze.

\- Postarzałeś się.

\- Minęło pięć lat, to oczywiste, że wyglądam starzej. Ty za to niezbyt, chyba że przez ostatnie… wydarzenia. Żyłeś w Paryżu cały czas?

\- Tak, znalazłem kilka mieszkań, jakbym… jakbym musiał uciekać - powiedział  cierpko - Jednak nawet to ostatecznie nie pomogło. Mówiłeś, że cię tu przeniesiono?

\- Trzy lata temu. Nie ma czasu na pogawędki, Valjean. Zostaniesz skazany na śmierć, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Valjean oparł czoło o kratę.

\- Wiem - wymamrotał - Masz rację, nie powinieneś tu być i ze mną rozmawiać. Idź stąd. Zanim pomyślą, że znasz mnie i ze mną współpracujesz.

\- Mój przełożony wie, że to ja cię pojmałem w Montreuil.

\- Wie? - pobladł.

\- To była głośna sprawa. Dzięki niej wróciłem do Paryża - Javert wzruszył ramionami - Rozpoznałem przecież zbiegłego galernika w dobroczynnym panu Madeleinie. I się nie pomyliłem. Przeniesiono mnie do Paryża, bym dalej cię szukał. Zamknąłem sprawę jak najszybciej.

\- To nie robi różnicy. Po prostu idź - głos Valjeana stał się ostrzejszy - Twoja obecność… twoja obecność sprawia mi ból. Tak jak to, co powiedziałeś tydzień temu.

Javert zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Powiedziałem to, żeby nas nie powiązano.

\- Więc naprawdę- naprawdę nie chciałeś mnie zapomnieć? - Valjean podniósł oczy z nadzieją.

\- Chciałem - odparł beznamiętnie - Ale chciałem dlatego, że nie umiałem pracować i aresztować z wiedzą, że aresztowany mógł być w podobnej sytuacji, jak ty… - urwał i zacisnął zęby, przymykając oczy. Nie może teraz wracać do przeszłości. Już wystarczająco wytrąciła go z równowagi obecność Valjeana - Nie przyszedłem tu wspominać, tylko po informację. Gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Po co pytasz? Wszystkie dane są w moich papierach.

\- Nie mogę poprosić o twoją teczkę, bo wyjdzie, że się wciąż interesuję - warknął - Mieszkałeś z Cosette. Muszę ją stamtąd zabrać. Wiesz, co się stanie w najbliższych dniach? Ktoś po nią przyjdzie, by złożyła zeznania. Chcesz, by zeznawała przeciw tobie?

\- Ona nic nie wie! - wydusił Valjean, jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia - Javert, ona nie ma pojęcia! Nie może być w to-

\-  _ Nie ma pojęcia _ ? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem - Nie powiedziałeś jej  _ nic _ o swojej ani jej przeszłości?

Skazaniec pokręcił głową, a Javert potarł czoło z westchnieniem.

\- Właśnie zostałeś uwięziony. Co zamierzasz jej powiedzieć, gdy cię odwiedzi?

\- Poprosiłem, by nikt nie mógł mnie odwiedzić.

\- Czyś ty upadł na głowę?! To twoja córka. Krzywdzisz ją w ten sposób!

\- Jeśli by się dowiedziała prawdy, skrzywdziłbym ją bardziej! Javert, zabierz ją stamtąd, ochroń ją przed tym! I błagam, nie mów jej prawdy. Powiedz cokolwiek, że musiałem być przesłuchany w jakiejś sprawie...

\- Gdzie ona jest?

\- Obiecaj, że jej nie powiesz.

\- Nie ma czasu na-

\- Obiecaj, Javert.

\- Dobrze, obiecuję! - warknął - Gdzie ona jest?

\- 55 na Rue Plumet. Jest tam też Toussaint, służąca.

\- To nieważne.

\- Zabierz ją ze sobą albo powiedz, że ma wolne. I, ah, daj jej pieniądze. Powiedz Cosette, żeby jej dała, ona wie, gdzie jest część nich.

\- Dobrze.

Odwrócił się, by wyjść, ale Valjean chwycił go za rękaw.

\- Javert…

\- Hm? - spojrzał na skazańca i zamarł. Mężczyzna miał łzy w oczach.

\- Nie pozwól im jej skrzywdzić.

Przez kilka sekund patrzył w brązowe oczy, ukrywając ból.

\- Nie pozwolę - powiedział w końcu.

Valjean nie poprosił o obronienie go, tylko o pomoc. Poprosił, by Cosette była bezpieczna.

 

* * *

 

Było późne popołudnie, ale Javert nie mógł czekać na następny dzień. Musiał zabrać  Cosette jak najszybciej.

\- Pan Xavier! - zdziwiła się dziewczynka, gdy otworzyła mu drzwi.

\- Javert. Nazywam się Javert. I nie mam pojęcia, skąd ubzdurało ci się “Xavier”. Nie mów mi per pan, to bez sensu.

\- Przyszedł pan- przyszedłeś do papy? Nie ma go, zabrała go-

\- Policja, wiem. Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczna, chce cię zabrać do siebie. Poprosił mnie.

\- A Touissant? Jest teraz na targu, ma wrócić za chwilę.

\- Chwilowo ma wolne. Gdy wróci, daj jej pieniądze. Powiedział, że wiesz gdzie są.

\- Pieniądze? Ah, pieniądze. Wejdzie pan… ugh, wejdziesz na chwilę?

\- Spieszymy się.

\- To chociaż za próg, żebyś nie stał w drzwiach? Muszę pozbierać trochę rzeczy, rozumiesz. Jak długo mnie nie będzie? Dużo rzeczy?

\- Weź walizkę, w razie czego tu wrócę, jeśli czegoś będzie ci brakowało.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle mam stąd jechać? Lubię ten dom! - zasmuciła się, zamykając za nim drzwi. Javert wcisnął ręce do kieszeni, rozglądając po korytarzu.

\- Zaraz wrócę! - dziewczynka pobiegła na górę. Poszedł za nią.

\- Pomogę ci. Walizka będzie ciężka.

\- Racja…

Javert poczuł smutek, gdy wszedł za nią do jej pokoju. Minęło pięć lat i Cosette się zmieniła, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Dorosła. Była teraz bardziej energiczna, niż tamte bojaźliwe dziecko, które zabrali z Montfermeil. Okręcił się wokół własnej osi, wchodząc w głąb pokoju. Były tu jasne meble oraz kilka ozdób, takich jak kwiatki na stole, obok kosza owoców. Valjean nie szczędził córce przyjemności. Przejechał dłonią po kołdrze.  Podwójne łóżko z miękką pościelą.

\- Masz teraz więcej siwych włosów! Nie zauważyłam na komunii!

Javert poczuł, że delikatne palce muskają jego kucyk. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Ty… pamiętasz… ile pamiętasz z... wtedy? - wydusił blady.

\- Nie wszystko - zmieszała się, szybko opuściła rękę - Właściwie niewiele. Ale pamiętam, kto nauczył mnie zaplatać warkocze - uśmiechnęła się, a Javert poczerwieniał, gdy przesunęła dłonią po długim warkoczu, opadającym na jej ramię.

\- I pamiętam, że zniknąłeś bez słowa.

Nagle znalazł się w uścisku drobnej dziewczyny. Zesztywniał.

\- Wiesz, jak się wtedy smuciłam? - wtuliła się w ramię nieruchomego inspektora. Stał oszołomiony, niezdolny do którejkolwiek reakcji - odepchnięcia lub objęcia. Doskonale pamiętał każdy fragment z tych dni, gdy pojechał po nią z Valjeanem. A widzieć ją teraz, znowu tulącą się  do niego, jakby nic się nie zmieniło… to był szok. Przed katedrą też go przytuliła, to prawda, ale wtedy byli wokół ludzie. Było inaczej. Teraz, gdy Cosette mogła powiedzieć wszystko, co jej leży na sercu bez obawy, że ktoś ją usłyszy...

Wydawało mu się, że się zachwiał, przytłoczony nagłym powrotem wspomnień.

\- Cosette, proszę… - wydusił. Cosette natychmiast się odsunęła ze wstydem.

\- Ah, przepraszam, pozwoliłam, by emocje… - urwała, widząc jego minę - Mon- Javert?

Zamrugał, by powrócić do pięć lat starszej Cosette, stojącej przed nią.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Ja? Świetnie. Musimy stąd iść, proszę, zacznij się już pakować. 

Jak przez mgle zorientował się, że siadł na brzegu łóżka, obserwując, jak dziewczynka biega po pokoju, zbierając losowe rzeczy.

Przybrana córka mężczyzny, którego nazwał przyjacielem. Przez pięć lat uparcie odrzucał wszelkie myśli o Valjeanie i Cosette, stwierdzając, że to już nie jest jego sprawa… odpędzał tę resztkę poczucia winy, które mówiło mu, że uwolnił przestępcę.

A teraz ten przestępca miał usłyszeć wyrok po latach ukrywania się.

Z tym Javert nie mógł nic zrobić, ale była jeszcze Cosette. Musi uchronić dziewczynę przed pytaniami… i policją.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Było blisko zapomnienia, że dzisiaj rozdział trza dodać...  
> ~Aru


	3. Prawda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert zabiera Cosette do swojego domu, a Nathan nie ustępuje w przekonaniu go do obrony Valjeana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie mi takie opóźnienie, ale nie potrafiłam dokończyć tego... ostatnio wena mnie zostawiła.

Cosette weszła za nim do jego mieszkania i wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie, rozglądając się po nim ze zdziwieniem.

\- Będziesz spała na łóżku - powiedział jej Javert i położył walizkę obok.

\- Nie dość, że mieszkasz tak skromnie, to jeszcze mam zabrać ci łóżko?! - oburzyła się dziewczynka. Zmierzył ją krytycznym spojrzeniem, urażony opinią o swoim mieszkaniu. Wiedział, że nie jest to dobrze wyposażone, ale było wystarczające na jego potrzeby.

\- Dokładnie tak - odparł - Poproszę madame Leurenleux o dodatkowy komplet pościeli i ulokuję się… - zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką, wskazując podłogę i krzesła - … jakoś.

\- Nie zgadzam się! - Cosette skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach z buntowniczą miną.

\- Nie masz na co się zgadzać, Cosette - westchnął z irytacją - To mój dom i moje zasady. A teraz pozwól, że zajmę się pościelą i pracą.

Zostawił Cosette stojącą przy łóżku, zaskoczoną ofensywnym tonem i poszedł na dół, do madame Leurenleux.

\- Ah, to pan, inspektorze! - młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się, widząc go w progu swojego mieszkanka - Tak mi się wydawało, że słyszałam pana na schodach. Ma pan gości? Podgrzać zupę?

\- Dziękuję, madame - Javert kiwnął głową - Dwie porcje, jeśli mogę prosić.

\- Kogo pan przyprowadził?

\- Czy to ważne? Jest głodna - ton głosu nie był chłodny, ale wyraźnie dał znać portierce, że nie musi wiedzieć. Kiwnęła głową, przyzwyczajona do takich odpowiedzi, które inspektor udzielał prawie na każde jej ciekawskie pytanie.

\- I mogę prosić o dodatkową pościel? Będę musiał gdzieś spać, gdy moje łóżko będzie zajęte.

\- Naprzeciw pana jest puste mieszkanie. Może pan je wynająć na ten czas - zaoferowała kobieta, ale Javert pokręcił głową. Nie miał tyle pieniędzy, by płacić za drugie mieszkanie.

Madame Leurenleux znowu kiwnęła głową, jakby rozumiała powód, i poszła w głąb swojego pokoju, po czym zniknęła w pomieszczeniu obok. Gdy wróciła po kilku sekundach, trzymała naręcze świeżej pościeli.

Javert wziął ją od niej, podziękował i wrócił na górę. Cosette wyglądała przez okno, ale obróciła się, gdy otworzył drzwi.

\- Musi mi pan powiedzieć więcej o moim papie! Dlaczego go zabrali? Jak długo nie wróci? Toussaint powiedziała, że był świadkiem jakiegoś napadu i musi zeznawać… ale wtedy wróciłby na noc, prawda? Papa czasem ma tendencję do znikania na kilka dni albo nie wrócenia na noc, ale zazwyczaj mi o tym mówi-

\- Spokojnie - przerwał jej Javert, odkładając pościel na łóżko. Zaczął ścielić sobie posłanie na podłodze przy kominku, obserwowany przez dziewczynkę. Z tego krótkiego potoku słów dowiedział się trochę o życiu codziennym Valjeana - wiedział, ile Cosette wie.

\- Czasami świadek jest zatrzymywany na komisariacie - wyjaśnił oschle - By nie mógł skontaktować się z innymi i na przykład zmienić zeznań. Twój tata został właśnie tak przetrzymany. Możliwe że na dłuższą chwilę. Obawiał się, że policja może chcieć coś od ciebie i nie chciał narażać cię na taki stres, więc poprosił, bym cię zabrał z domu, w którym mogą cię znaleźć.

\- Ale ty też jesteś policjantem - zauważyła. Skrzywił się lekko.

\- Nie mam z tą sprawą nic wspólnego i wiem, że nie jesteś w stanie pomóc w dochodzeniu, więc służę pomocą Val- twojemu tacie.

\- Val..? - Cosette natychmiast złapała jego błąd. Javert udał, że nic się nie stało, chociaż serce podeszło mu do gardła. Obiecał nic nie mówić Cosette. Wiedział, że to idiotyczne ze strony Valjeana, mieć taką tajemnicę przed nią, ale nie zamierzał jej zdradzać bez konieczności.

\- Jestem zmęczony - była to jedna z najgorszych wymówek, jakie kiedykolwiek wymyślił, ale naprawdę nie miał siły na dyskusję z Cosette - Ty też na pewno jesteś. Jutro idę do pracy, zostaniesz tu sama; pójdź rano do madame Leurenleux, poproszę ją żeby dała Ci śniadanie. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę, ale na pewno nie spodziewaj się mnie wcześnie.

Podniósł wzrok i napotkał urażone spojrzenie Cosette. Westchnął.

\- Sądzisz, że kłamię? - spytał, a gdy odpowiedziało mu milczenie, kontynuował - Dlaczego miałbym cię okłamać?

\- Bo papa cię poprosił - odparła naburmuszona - Wiem, że mógł to zrobić, ma dużo tajemnic przede mną.

Javert patrzył chwilę bez słowa. Potem pokręcił głową, wymamrotał cicho przekleństwo i znowu spojrzał na dziewczynkę.

\- Dobra! - powiedział głośno - Tak, twój tata poprosił mnie, żebym nie mówił ci nic. I jako że to zrobił, nie zamierzam ci nic mówić. Więc nie dopytuj mnie, o jego, o siebie, o policję. Nie zamierzam ci nic odpowiedzieć.

Cosette wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale po kilku sekundach skrzyżowała piersi na ramionach i położyła się na łóżku, bez słowa chowając się pod kołdrę. Javertowi prawie zrobiło się wstyd, że tak ostro jej odpowiedział, jednak nie żałował.

Cosette milczała także wtedy, gdy kręcił się obok łóżka i po reszcie mieszkania, szykując się do snu. Naszykował zwyczajowo swoją teczkę, papiery o Valjeanie zostawiając na biurku, umył się szybko i przebrał w koszulę nocną.

Sprawdził jeszcze co z Cosette - dziewczynka zasnęła na jego łóżku, ubrana w wyjściowe ubrania, zupełnie nieprzygotowana do snu. Przez kilka sekund patrzył na nią, przypominając sobie dziewczynkę, która spotkał w gospodzie Thenardierów.

Potrząsnął głową, by odpędzić wspomnienia, i położył się na swojej pościeli na podłodze, zerkając na dokumenty, które leżały na jego biurku w pracy, gdy wrócił zdawać raport. Najpierw się przeraził, kto mógł je dać, ale potem zrozumiał, że zrobił to Nathan, bez słowa powtarzając, że musi obronić Valjeana.

Javert zacisnął zęby, ale nie miał siły być nawet złym. Był zbyt zmęczony, by bezsensownie denerwować się na kogokolwiek i cokolwiek.

 

* * *

 

Obudził się o zwykłej porze, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Jakby jego łóżko nie było zajęte przez dwunastoletnią córkę Jeana Valjeana, sam Jean Valjean nie był w więzieniu, a Javert nie spał na podłodze.

Podniósł się obolały i skrzywił niezadowolony, gdy się przeciągnął. Nie był już dwudziestolatkiem, by bezkarnie móc spać na ziemi.

Już widział następne tygodnie.

Spojrzał na śpiąca dziewczynkę. Jak długo to będzie trwało? Jeśli Valjeana skażą dożywotnio - albo co gorsza na śmierć, a Cosette zostanie bez ojca i bez domu. I Javert będzie tym, który będzie musiał jej powiedzieć, co się stało. To złamie Cosette serce. I Javertowi.

Zacisnął pięści z bezsensowną złością, po czym rozluźnił je i wrócił do codziennej rutyny. Naszykował się do wyjścia, zabrał torbę z dokumentami, po czym chciał wyjść, ale w progu przypomniał sobie, co obiecał wieczorem Cosette.

Wrócił do biurka, napisał ołówkiem krótką notkę z prośbą o śniadanie dla dziewczynki i dopiero wtedy wyszedł z mieszkania. Wsunął złożona kartkę między drzwi i framugę mieszkania madame Leurenleux, po czym wrócił do codziennej rutyny.

 

* * *

 

Gdy wrócił z pracy, Cosette siedziała na łóżku i czytała jakąś książkę - Javert nie znał tej okładki, więc musiała ją pożyczyć od portierki.

\- Jesteś! - na jego widok podniosła się i prawie podbiegła, zanim chociażby zdążył zdjąć płaszcz. Przytuliła się mocno, przez co Javert skrzywił się. Od razu widać było, czyją córka jest.

\- Nie nudziłaś się? - spytał, gdy odsunęła się.

\- Nie, madame Leurenleux pożyczyła mi książkę - wskazała łóżko - Poza tym wstałam dość późno, dawno tak nie wstawałam, papa zawsze mnie budził-

Gwałtownie zmarkotniała, gdy wspomniała o swoim tacie.

\- W ogóle muszę ci coś powiedzieć - dodała cichutko - Na twoim biurku leżały jakieś papiery i gdy tam zerknęłam - ale tylko zerknęłam! - to zobaczyłam nazwisko “Valjean". Pomyślałam wtedy o tym “Val-”, które wczoraj powiedziałeś i stwierdziłam, że to może ma związek - zmarszczyła brwi - Związku nie znalazłam, ale muszę wiedzieć - wszyscy przestępcy są tacy jak Jean Valjean?

Javertowi w trakcie tej wypowiedzi krew odpłynęła z twarzy. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Valjean jest wyjątkiem, większość przestępców jest gorsza od niego-

\- Gorsza?! - powtórzyła ze zgrozą dziewczynka - Przecież ten człowiek to bezduszny potwór! Wykorzystać władzę i respekt, by się ukrywać! - zawołała z oburzeniem, zerkając na papiery na biurku - I uciec z więzienia! Przeczytałam, że to ty go złapałeś - zmarszczyła brwi - Musiałeś być wściekły, gdy uciekł!

Teraz już Javert czuł się, jakby miał zemdleć. Valjean uważany za bezdusznego przestępcę przez własną córkę! Gdyby się dowiedział, miałby złamane serce. Z drugiej strony raporty podają zawsze dość negatywny punkt widzenia względem oskarżonego i to oczywiste, że osoba trzecia bez znajomości Madeleine’a w rzeczywistości, uznałaby Valjeana za złego.

Javert przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie byłem wściekły - powiedział spokojnie - Te dokumenty przedstawiają go w negatywnym świetle. Znałem go jako dobrego i miłosiernego człowieka i wiem, że nie wykorzystywał niczego do własnych celów. A to, że się ukrywał… w trakcie tego ukrywania zrobił więcej niż jakikolwiek człowiek przez całe życie.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiedział, co w dokumentach jest o jego okresie jako mer miasta. Część Javert sam napisał, ale wiedział, że było to potem przepisywane i były wprowadzane zmiany.

\- I co? Został złapany, tak? I będzie osądzony?

\- T-tak, Cosette. Valjean będzie osądzony, prawdopodobnie na dożywocie albo śmierć - Javert zacisnął zęby, zerkając na biurko - Chyba że ktoś go obroni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nikt! - Cosette wydęła usta niezadowolona - Powinien iść do więzienia na zawsze!

Javert nie odpowiedział, zdejmując płaszcz i podchodząc do biurka. Papiery o Valjeanie leżały poukładane, chociaż trochę inaczej ułożone, niż były. Prawdopodobnie nie zauważyłby, gdyby Cosette nie zaczęła narzekać na przestępcę.

Dziewczynka z cichym oburzonym sapnięciem usiadła z powrotem na łóżku i otworzyła książkę na odpowiedniej stronie. Javert patrzył na nią jeszcze chwilę, a potem wrócił do codziennego planu - raportów, które miał do sporządzenia.

 

* * *

 

Nie zdążył wiele zrobić, gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pomysłu, kto może do niego przyjść - dodatkowo tak późno - ale wstał i otworzył drzwi.

Ah, oczywiście.

Westchnął ciężko na widok Nathana.

\- Chciało ci się przyjść z domu? Nie żebym to kiedykolwiek zamierzał zaproponować, ale łatwiej było pójść ze mną z komisariatu - spojrzał krytycznie, starając się być pewnym siebie. Świadomość, że ten chłopak, jego współpracownik, wie wszystko, była zatrważająca i wywoływała w Javercie chęć zatrzaśnięcia mu drzwi przed nosem. Jednak wiedział, że nic nie powstrzyma go przed przekonywaniem Javerta, by bronił Valjeana.

\- Tracimy czas! - odparł mu szybko Nathan - Musisz zacząć pisać obronę Val-!

\- Ciszej! - syknął - Mam tu gościa!

Nathan jakby dopiero teraz zobaczył dziewczynkę, siedzącą na łóżku. Otwarł usta zaskoczony.

\- To Cosette! - wydusił, po czym spojrzał na Javerta - To Cosette, tak? /Ta/ Cosette? Córka Valjeana?

Javert nie zdążył znowu mu przerwać. Zesztywniał przerażony i nie odważył obrócić się do dziecka.

\- Valjeana? - powtórzyła zdezorientowana i Javert przymknął oczy, zaciskając pięści. Odetchnął lekko. Tyle z próby utrzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy przed Cosette.

\-  Ten pan mówi o tym Valjeanie z tych kartek? - zwróciła się do Javerta. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Nathan pobladł. Jednak nie rozumiał dokładnie, co zrobił. Nie wiedział, że Cosette przeczytała dokumenty Valjeana i że uważa go za najgorszego z przestępców.

\- Mogłeś mnie ostrzec-

-  _ Próbowałem _ , Savigny - odparł chłodno Javert i obrócił się do Cosette.

\- To twój tata - powiedział, siląc się na spokój. Książka wypadła Cosette z dłoni i wylądowała na podłodze. Błyskawicznie podniosła ją i znowu wbiła wzrok w Javerta.

\- Mój papa nazywa się Jean Tuile.

\- Tak - Javert kiwnął głową, pocierając bokobród - Oficjalnie. Nathan ma  _ nieszczęście _  znać całą historię i nie zdążyłem go ostrzec, by milczał… po prostu, Cosette, Twój tata, Jean Valjean, poprosił, bym nic ci nie mówił.

Cosette nachmurzyła się.

\- Papa nie może być tym Valjeanem! Papa jest dobry i miły i o mnie dba-

\- Powiedziałem ci, że Valjean nie jest złym przestępcą.

\- Ale papa-

Klęknął przed nią, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach.

\- Jean Valjean to twój tata, a także najlepszy człowiek, jakiego spotkałem. Źle oceniłaś to, co jest w papierach. Znam go od ośmiu lat i mogę cię zapewnić, że nigdy w życiu nie złamałby znowu prawa.

\- Ale-

Cosette urwała i opuściła wzrok.

\- Nie wierzę - mruknęła - Ale jeśli to prawda i papa jest w więzieniu… Nic mi nigdy nie mówił! Dlaczego się przeprowadzamy, co pisze, dlaczego wtedy tak nagle wybiegłeś-

\- Siądź, Nathan - Javert wstał, wskazując wolne krzesło. Nathan przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Przepraszam-

\- Przeprosiny nic nie dadzą, dobrze o tym wiesz - spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem - Po prostu usiądź i pomóż mi to wszystko wyjaśnić. Bez- bez mostu - dodał ciszej.

Nathan pobladł jeszcze bardziej i kiwnął głową. Javert nie miał trzeciego krzesła w mieszkaniu, dlatego Cosette siadła przy stole z Nathanem, a Javert opadł na łóżko, czując, że dłużej nie jest w stanie stać. Drżał. Ze strachu przed reakcją Cosette i reakcją Valjeana, kiedy się dowie, że jej powiedział. Jeśli się dowie. Jeśli uda mu się wyjść z rozprawy uniewinnionym i będzie miał szansę wrócić do Cosette.

Javert był zmęczony. Nie miał siły następne tygodnie mieszkać w atmosferze czysto ofensywnej, gdy Cosette wie, że coś ukrywa. Poza tym uważał, że Valjean zachował się głupio, nie mówiąc jej nic o przeszłości. Mógł chociaż trochę powiedzieć, a nie trzymać wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Ale Javert powie jej całą historię - bez szczegółów, bez mostu, bez postrzałów i kłopotów, które mieli w trakcie podróży - ale całą. To wystarczy, by zaspokoić ciekawość dziewczynki... oraz wystarczy, by przerazić Valjeana, że Cosette to wie.

\- Cosette - zaczął spokojnie - Pamiętasz, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Zabraliśmy cię wtedy od Thenardierów.

Mina dziewczynki zrzedła na to nazwisko, ale Javert prawie nie zauważył, bo wbił wzrok w podłogę przed sobą.

\- Już wtedy byłem policjantem - i towarzyszyłem twojemu tacie tylko z tego powodu. Więc Cosette, Valjean zrobił w przeszłości coś, co sprawiło, że był poszukiwany przez policję.

Dziewczynka wciągnęła powietrze z sykiem, zaskoczona.

\- Byłem- byłem tym policjantem, który go rozpoznał, i zaprowadził za kratki - mówił dalej, czując, że ma ściśnięte gardło - Ale zanim to zrobiłem, twój tata poprosił mnie o jedną przysługę przed aresztowaniem - by mógł pojechać po córkę chorej matki. Najpierw się nie zgodziłem, ale potem- potem przejrzałem na oczy i pomogłem wyjść mu z więzienia, by mógł cię znaleźć. Tylko że wtedy uważałem go za przestępcę, za oszusta, i nie mogłem pozwolić, by zniknął mi z oczu - tym sposobem oboje po ciebie przyjechaliśmy.

\- Stop! - przerwał Nathan gwałtownie. Javert wzdrygnął się, zapominając, że chłopak też tu jest - Nie możesz pomijać ważnych szczegółów! To, co powiedziałeś, zabrzmiało jakby Valjean zrobił coś strasznego i był poszukiwany! Mademoiselle - zwrócił się do Cosette - Twój tata odsiedział swój wyrok, ale potem przypadkowo złamał prawo, co skazywało go na śmierć-

\- Śmierć! - dziewczynka zbladła.

\- Przypadkowo! - prychnął Javert -  _ Przypadkowo _  papiery Jeana Valjeana spłonęły w pożarze i  _ przypadkowo _  podał nieprawdziwe nazwisko, gdy się potem przedstawił!

\- To już jest prawo, a mademoiselle ma… jest dzieckiem. Nie będziemy jej tłumaczyć prawa.

\- Dwanaście lat ma, a to już nie jest wiek dziecięcy! - warknął Javert, po czym umilknął, orientując się, jak bezsensowną rozmowę prowadzą. To czy Cosette wie, co się dzieje z galernikami, czy nie, nie miało wpływu na historię ani na jej podejście do sytuacji.

Machnął ręką, aby Nathan zostawił temat.

\- W każdym razie Nathan ma rację. Twój tata nie zrobił nic złego, odkąd… - zawahał się. Chciał powiedzieć “odkąd wyszedł z więzienia", ale to znowu byłoby kłamstwem - … odkąd przyjechał do Montreuil, miasta w którym mieszkał, zanim przyjechaliśmy do Paryża.

\- Ale teraz został aresztowany! - zaprotestowała Cosette że łzami w oczach.

\- Tak, bo był poszukiwany za złamanie warunku - westchnął Javert - Kiedy wyszedł z więzienia, dostał dokumenty. Powinien był je pokazywać w każdym mieście, w którym się pojawi… no ale nie zrobił tego w Montreuil.

\- I co teraz? Jest w więzieniu, bo odkryli że to… przestępca? - zmarszczyła brwi, jakby próbowała dopasować to słowo do wizerunku swojego taty.

\- Tak - Javert przełknął ślinę - Zostanie skazany na śmierć do miesiąca.

\- Nie! - zaprotestowała płaczliwie dziewczynka, zrywając się na równe nogi. Nathan także się poruszył, nachylając do Javerta.

\- O nie, nie - powiedział nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Javert sądził, że będzie gwałtowniejszy - Nie zostanie skazany na śmierć, bo go uniewinnią. Dzięki tobie.

\- Savigny, ile razy mam ci powtórzyć, że nie będę przygotowywać jego obrony?

\- Musisz - powiedział Nathan, patrząc uważnie - Jeśli nie ty, to nikt tego nie zrobi.

\- Bo tego się  _ nie da _  zrobić! - warknął. Cosette przesunęła wzrok z Nathana na Javerta i z Javerta na Nathana.

\- Czego? Nie rozumiem-

\- Gdy twój tata będzie w sądzie, ktoś może go bronić - wyjaśnił Nathan, zwracając się do dziewczynki, zanim Javert zdążył się odezwać - Javert jest na to najlepszym kandydatem, zważając na to, co o nim wie.

Oczy Cosette się rozszerzyły, gdy to usłyszała. Podbiegła do Javerta i przytuliła go mocno, wtulajac twarz w ramię mężczyzny.

\- Musisz go uratować! - materiał przytłumił głos. Javert nie poruszył się, tylko podniósł wzrok na Nathana.

\- Nie da się go uratować - powiedział cicho. Nathan wzdrygnął się i odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, ale potem znowu spojrzał na Javerta.

\- Nie dowiesz się, jeśli nie spróbujesz.

\- Nathanie, to jest zbiegły przestępca, który od pięciu lat miał  _ kolejną _  fałszywą tożsamość, a wcześniej-

\- Wiem, co było wcześniej! - przerwał mu Nathan, uderzając otwartą dłonią w stół - I właśnie z powodu tego “wcześniej- nie możesz go zostawić! To twój przyjaciel, Javert, nie możesz bezczynnie patrzeć, jak go skazują na śmierć!

Javert patrzył na niego chwilę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Chłopak nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji. Powagi tego, co zrobił Valjean i powagi tego, co się stanie, gdy Javert wstawi się za nim.

Zacisnął zęby z nagłą wściekłością. Wiedział, że Valjean nie zasłużył na taki los, ale nie wierzył, że jest w stanie coś zmienić. Odsunął od siebie Cosette i wstał, podchodząc do drzwi. Otworzył drzwi z mieszkania i wskazał korytarz.

\- Wyjdź - powiedział spokojnie.

Nathan zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany, ale Javert nie oderwał od niego wzroku i powtórzył.

\- Wyjdź. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Nathan wstał i podszedł.

\- Ale-

-  _ Wynocha, Savigny. _

Nathan urwał z otwartymi ustami, wyraźnie wstrząśnięty chłodem w głosie Javerta.  Bez słowa wziął swoją kurtkę i spojrzał na Javerta niepewnie.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro w pracy inspektorze - skłonił lekko głowę i szybko wyszedł na korytarz.

Javert nie czekał, żeby zobaczyć, czy Nathan faktycznie opuścił budynek. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się czołem o drewno, wypuszczając z sykiem powietrze.

Po kilku sekundach poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie koszuli.

\- Dlaczego- dlaczego go wyrzuciłeś? - spytała niepewnie Cosette. Javert spojrzał na nią, jakby zapomniał, że jest w pokoju.

\- Potrzebowałem zostać sam, bez jego nalegania - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą - A teraz pozwól, Cosette, że zajmę się pracą…

Ostatnie słowa były ledwie słyszalnymi mruknieciami, ale Cosette zrozumiała sens całości i wróciła na łóżko, gdzie wcześniej czytała książkę, zostawiając Javerta z jego myślami, ale jeszcze przez chwilę zerkając na niego ukradkiem.

Javert to ignorował albo nawet nie zauważał. Siadł z ciężkim westchnieniem i schował twarz w dłoniach.


End file.
